


With Many More To Come

by Ink_Gypsy



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, Sean Astin/Elijah Wood - Freeform, The Language of Flowers, drouble/double drabble, tol_eressea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 05:03:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1497628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elijah loves receiving flowers, especially from Sean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Many More To Come

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "Language of Flowers" event at Tol_Eressea, celebrating the birthday on April 6th of Tolkien's beloved character, Samwise Gamgee. 
> 
> This is a companion piece of sorts to "The First Time You Gave Me Flowers," featuring not Frodo and Sam, but the actors who portrayed them, Sean Astin and Elijah Wood.

"Do you remember the first time you gave me flowers, Sean?" Elijah asked.

Sean thought it was a silly question because he remembered every special moment he'd ever spent with Elijah. "I bought you red roses on the Valentine's Day after we moved in together," he replied. "I almost didn't go through with it, afraid you might think it was too girly, but then I thought, what the hell."

"If enjoying the gift of flowers makes me girly, then I'm girly," Elijah said matter-of-factly.

Sean remembered that Valentine night very well. Lying naked on the red velvet spread, surrounded by a dozen red roses, Elijah looked anything but girly. With his straining cock, the inviting curve of his buttocks, he was all male. Beautiful, but not girly. And Sean had enjoyed the coupling of their two male bodies again and again that night.

"Of course," Sean added, "I'd only given flowers to women before. Until I met you, Elijah, I never expected I'd want to give flowers to another man. It was definitely a first for me."

"One of the many firsts you experienced with me," Elijah reminded him with a knowing smile.

Sean nodded. "With many more to come."


End file.
